Pool Day Fun
by Ganymede1135
Summary: High School kids Arthur Read and Buster Baxter are hanging out by the pool on summer day and activity begins to heat up between them, sparking new feelings within Arthur he's never considered until now. This is a BxB story. Both Arthur and Buster are humans as well. Enjoy and do leave reviews!


A/N: Arthur and Buster are 15-year-old humans in this story.

"I declare today is clothing optional at the Baxter pool," declared 15-year-old Buster Baxter.

Buster and his best friend Arthur Read were hanging out together by the pool and Buster tended to get bored and come up with great ideas at the same time. _I swear Art needs to watch a porno or something even in the summer he's so hard to keep up with even though we've been friends like forever_. Arthur was actually very comfortable wearing his new blue swim trunks even though his Mom made him buy the pair and Arthur thought it looked like something from a 90s TV Ad or something. _I'm kind of slim so I don't mind covering up_. Binky got a big visit last year from the _Puberty Fairy_ and is always looking for a chance to show off his _big buff pecs_. Like a lot of 15-year-old boys, Arthur was still waiting for that visit.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome." Arthur said with heavy sarcasm. Buster stripped off his Ralph Lauren white t-shirt anyway displaying his adolescent glory. He struck an Olympic style pose to make his _muscles_ show somewhat in the warm July air. Then he pulled down his briefs and left them on the deck as well. Arthur noticed that he had decided to trim his _bush_ into a cute golden landing strip which Arthur assumed he was waiting for some super model to land on.

"Wonderful," Arthur mumbled to himself. "If it's clothing optional, then I'm opting for clothing." he said to Buster. It's not that he felt competitive or uncomfortable with his body, but his chest was naturally svelte with big brown nipples that look like _Hershey_'s kisses except when it's cold or he'd start getting _that_ sweet feeling down there. Buster had a well-defined torso with perky nipples and Arthur imagined many girls (and some boys) would love to see them and let their minds wander. Arthur watched Buster strut around in the sun clearly looking for attention although he was the only one around. Buster suddenly dove into the pool swam a couple of lengths through the cool refreshing salty water.

Arthur laid on his yellow towel in the warm sun wondering idly about his hyperactive somewhat quirky friend and feeling very comfortable in his swim trunks. He dozed off a little and then felt Buster's shadow fall over him blocking the sun on Arthur's face. Arthur opened his black eyes and saw him standing there with goosebumps and dripping saltwater on the stone deck. From the lack of tan lines, Arthur figured that this was not the first time his pool had been declared clothing optional. He also noticed with great shape Buster was in from playing baseball and running the 800 meters on the track team. Arthur didn't consider himself Gay or Bi, yet he noticed especially how cute Buster was. He wanted to dry his friend off and smooth away the goosebumps on Buster's skin. Weird thoughts that Arthur kept to himself.

"Come on, Art. Give into peer pressure. Nobody's here and I won't tell how much of a _novice_ you are," Buster said sounding teasingly and even more too excited.

"First of all, you're just the same age as me! Second, peer pressure is bad for you. Plus, B, you're weird dude." Arthur explained. Buster got his crazy mischievous look in his blue eyes- the next thing Arthur know Buster had ripped off his shirt and thrown it into the pool leaving his prominent brown _Hershey_'s kisses exposed to the eyes of two girls passing by. Arthur got up with a scream and chased Buster around the pool. The bookish sensitive teen was annoyed Buster couldn't stop laughing especially after Arthur pushed his naked BFF into the pool after his shirt.

"Get my shirt right now give it back!" Arthur ordered him laughing and slightly red in the face pissed at the same time. Arthur was a little embarrassed, but Buster is Buster and he couldn't get mad at him.

"I refuse to give into peer pressure," he answered defiantly. "Why don't you get your _chicken_ ass in here if you want it that bad."

Arthur looked around the yard and at Buster's house. Seeing no one and realizing that it was too late anyway he gave in. The brown-haired teen pushed down his briefs and kicked it over to his towel. Arthur turned his back to Buster and bent over. Grinning, Buster smacked Arthur's vulnerable butt and said, "How do you like me now?"

Buster swam to the side and laid Arthur's shirt at his feet as a peace offering. "I'm very sorry Art," he said with completely fake sincerity. "You're not much of a _novice_ after all."

Arthur looked down at his tall skinny body with obvious tan lines, an untrimmed brown bush, flat belly, and _delicious_ nipples which were suddenly getting smaller and harder even in the warm sun. "What's gotten into you?" he wondered to himself. Arthur Read was naked outside for the first time in his young life, he was looking down at his boyfriend who was also naked, though not for the first time obviously, and he felt way too excited by the whole situation.

Arthur shuddered at some of the thoughts he was suddenly having and Buster looked concerned. "You okay, Art?" he asked seriously this time swimming halfway towards where Arthur stood.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess there's a first time for everything and the first time is always a little strange," Arthur answered vaguely. He imagined where this might be going and thought to himself, "Well, why the hell not?"

"Well then, let's work on getting rid of those tan lines," Buster suggested climbing out of the pool the water drops flowing down his white skin unimpeded by fabric. Arthur suddenly wanted to be a drop of water on his friend's alluring skin. Quietly Arthur laid back of his towel and watched Buster dry himself with his own. He laid down next to Arthur on his side smiling at the nerdy-looking boy, his head propped up on his right hand. "You're going to want some lotion. Can't burn your white parts." Buster beaded his eyes and snickered.

Arthur's nipples had gotten very hard despite the warm air. He almost yelped like his trusted dog Pal when he felt the cool coconut-scented lotion Buster squirted on Him. "I can do that myself," he protested weakly as Buster began to rub the coconut oil lotion onto his caramel-colored chest. "Stop it, Buster. I'm not screwing around." Buster ignored his friend (for a change) and continue to apply lotion carefully all over Arthur's chest but paying special attention to my insanely sensitive nipples. "Stop..."

"I've to be careful not to miss a spot. It's a health and safety issue," the blonde murmured as he carefully rolled each nipple between his fingers and thumbs, tugging them gently at first but gradually with more force. Buster was on his knees next to Arthur. Arthur felt his knees lift by themselves then dropped to the sides on the lawn chair. His right hand moved to spread over his pubic forest and the boy began touching himself. Buster slapped his hand gently and said, "None of that, babe. I need to get lotion down there to. That's **MY** job."

Arthur was too excited to stand it- he still felt like he had to fight back some. "What are you doing? I'm not gay, not even a little bit." He felt Buster's hand slide down below his belly and began to spread the oil on that tan-line especially.

"Who said anything about that?" Buster asked mischievously. "We're just two friends working on getting a nice tan! It's kind of like getting a massage. It's just a massage dude, but if it happens to feel good, so what?" Just then his long-oiled fingers found the cock Arthur had just been reaching for and the teen lost all his resistance. Buster moved so that he was kneeling between Arthur's legs and rubbing the lotion up and down his stunned body with one hand as he paid special attention to Arthur's hole. Arthur could feel himself opening inside and his hips began to move on their own. "I think I'd like to give my non-gay friend a kiss," said Buster and he lowered his face to Arthur's hole began to move his warm tongue around it then into it.

"It's too much," Arthur gasped and he continued to lick him down there. "I want more…" Arthur moved Buster's hands back to his nipples. The feeling of his exploring mouth on Arthur's hole and Buster's fingers rolling and pulling his cock made Arthur feel like he was going to drown in excess and his body spasmed crazy as he came." Bust, Bust, Buster," Arthur whispered as he sank back into his intoxicated body on the damp towel in the sun by the now calm pool.

An hour or two had passed and Arthur could feel Buster lying next to him bringing about that charged and almost erotically _alien_ emotion again. _What the hell had just happened_? Arthur opened his eyes and saw Buster smiling, his face close to his best friend's. "What the fuck have we done BB?" Arthur asked feeling relaxed, embarrassed, and curious all at the same time. Buster moved closer and when his tender lips met Arthur's, he could taste himself on his friend. It was strange but sweet. Arthur opened his mouth a little for Buster's inquisitive tongue. Arthur's doubts blew away like stray leaves on the water's surface as he suddenly knew exactly what he wanted.

Arthur laid willingly on his back and said to Buster, "I want your cock in my mouth right now." The bookish boy know he sounded bossy yet that's how he felt. Having folded a towel under his drying head and Buster crawled on his hands and knees and knelt over Arthur's face with his face towards the brunette's feet. Arthur reached around his hands and pulled his crotch down so Buster was by his mouth and Arthur found his cock and began to lick the 6" member it very softly but he still cried out.

"Ouch, go easy on me Art," Buster begged. Instead, Arthur slapped his bare butt with both hands. He nibbled on Buster's _mushroom tip_ a little softer but still hard enough hard enough to show Buster who's the boss. Then Arthur went crazy on him. He wanted Buster to know how he felt when he did Arthur against his will sometimes. Arthur wanted to make Buster cum until his sweat covered them both. Arthur pulled Buster's meat down into his mouth and licked him vigorously and when he came then begged Arthur to stop, the brunette boy held Buster tight and kept going until he came again. Arthur was in charge!

When Arthur let him go at last, Buster was shaking and dripping sweat. Arthur looked at his friend and said, "Let's go for a swim." Buster readily got up, slightly unsteady on his feet and the 15-year-olds both jumped into the pool letting the water cool their bodies and the sun turn them golden brown.

Summer is coming to an end now with the semester right ahead of them. Arthur have lost his tan line yet learned much about his trusted friend and what his body craved.


End file.
